


【Brujay/batfamily】哥谭第一联姻事件

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Joint-marriage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	1. Chapter 1

“哦。”夜翼站在烟囱上刷手机，今晚的布鲁德海文很平静，他刚给罗宾几天前发的一张企鹅人被蝙蝠侠暴打的图片点了赞，就刷到一个匿名更新。  
【哥谭联姻】三日后凌晨12点请蝙蝠侠前往哥谭老城区地下交易所155A，后面附了一张照片是红头罩被绑在铁制的椅子上。  
“你查到是谁在哥谭秘密里发的贴了吗？”夜翼给红罗宾打了一个电话，那边传来了键盘噼里啪啦的声响。  
“IP来自企鹅人的第二个基地，监控查到了几乎哥谭所有势力的领头人。”提姆喝了一口咖啡，他在回哥谭的飞机上了，并且蹲在厕所里使用网络以防止乘务员的制止。  
“所以，额。”夜翼停顿了一下，“这是不是意味着蝙蝠侠要和红头罩结婚了。”  
“希望不会，如果你不想一回到哥谭就发现哥谭地下世界被血洗的话。”门外的乘客不耐烦地敲了敲厕所的门，提姆皱起眉。“稍等。”他喊道。  
“你在厕所用电脑就罢了，你刚才不会是在厕所喝咖啡吧。”  
“我没有。”  
“……”  
一声提示音吸引了提姆的注意，他敲开了蝙蝠家的内线交流网页，【高价刺杀红头罩>TT<】,他默默给这个贴点了一个赞。“达米安知道了。”  
“我马上回去！”

蝙蝠侠很少看他们的交流网页，尽管他是字面上的管理员可大部分工作还是由红罗宾来做。但是哥谭秘密上的联姻贴很快就被炒热并且刊登在了哥谭公报的网络版首页。他最终点开了那个帖子。  
“PS.需要蝙蝠侠准时达到”“PPS.我们希望在三日之后举行婚礼”“PPPS.小丑已经被踢出这次行动请勿过度担心”“PPPPS.你可以提前告知我们婚礼需要的物品，用蝙蝠标和纸条说明就好，不要被打伤的小弟带话（更不要被打破脑袋的企鹅人）”  
他叹了口气，阿福站在他旁边挑起了眉毛。“我猜杰森少爷没有被绑架？”  
“没有。他‘通知’我他在进行一次必要的卧底任务。”  
“和蝙蝠侠联姻？”  
“……这应该不是他的本意。”蝙蝠侠又叹了一口气。他现在还不知道就在另一个刚刚成立的内线网络蝙蝠洞中知更鸟里，一场愈演愈烈的讨论和赌博已经开始了。

芭芭拉：我看了一下那个帖子，他们看起来真的好诚恳。  
拥抱狂魔：不过小翅膀看起来不情不愿，你觉得他们搞这一出是为了干什么？  
拥抱狂魔：我是迪克，谁给我改得名字我改不回来了，提姆？  
提姆：不是我，下一个。  
芭芭拉：隔着个头罩你都能看出他不情不愿  
芭芭拉：我看到绑着他的绳子了，当我没说。  
斯蒂芬妮：转移视线？你知道的，献祭一个红头罩什么的。  
我是最强的罗宾：他活该，上个周他偷我游戏机就应该看到这个下场。  
提姆：你的游戏机被拆掉了。  
拥抱狂魔：所以是你给我改得名字！@我是最强的罗宾  
我是最强的罗宾：什么？陶德那个家伙用我的游戏机干了什么？  
芭芭拉：修了一个电视机  
斯蒂芬妮：还有一台机车，很酷的那辆，还喷了新的漆  
我是最强的罗宾：他送我的那台？用我的游戏机？可是他还拿走了我的游戏盘！  
芭芭拉：哦，那个他卖掉之后小赚一笔当作机车费。  
我是最强的罗宾：我要杀了他我通宵打了好几个晚上！  
拥抱狂魔：你通宵打游戏阿福知道吗？  
我是最强的罗宾：>TT<  
提姆：我查到了  
提姆：上一次企鹅人的跨国走私，他在几天之后还有一次行动，投资人包括了  
拥抱狂魔：这个沉默太长了小小鸟。  
芭芭拉：他不会掉线了吧，他还在飞机上吗？  
我是最强的罗宾：他是不是从马桶里一起被抽到飞机外面了  
提姆：名单太长了，我简单看了一下。几乎是所有哥谭势力都在其中分了一杯羹，所以他们在一起开会，然后决定把红头罩打包送给蝙蝠侠  
拥抱狂魔：为了什么？蝙蝠侠不可能因为这种破理由对他们网开一面。  
芭芭拉：可是新婚之夜蝙蝠侠会很忙，你懂的，在床上  
我是最强的罗宾：退群了，我去单杀红头罩了  
斯蒂芬妮：如果红头罩的卧底身份没有被揭发，他们怎么认为红头罩会有用，不会被蝙蝠侠直接送进阿卡姆  
芭芭拉：忘了上一个帖子了吗，《论红头罩和蝙蝠侠的前世今生》，黑面具写的，用了好几万字控诉蝙蝠侠只抓自己不抓红头罩  
提姆：下线了，机长来厕所抓人了  
拥抱狂魔：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
芭芭拉：我赌20块蝙蝠侠会同意联姻然后把他们一锅端  
斯蒂芬妮：我赌20块蝙蝠侠赶到的时候红头罩已经把他们一锅端  
拥抱狂魔：我赌50块他们那天晚上会滚床单  
我是最强的罗宾：滚！！！！！  
提姆：我赌100块蝙蝠侠会nciuaksljguh  
拥抱狂魔：我赌20块提姆被人揪出了厕所

让我们把时间提前到今天稍微早一点的时候  
最近哥谭几乎各个势力都站在了一条起跑线上，他们有一个大事要做。企鹅人招揽了一批国外走私生意，收益巨大的那种，然后他被蝙蝠侠打破了头。  
“我们得想个办法，不能总是让蝙蝠侠破坏我们的好事！”他站在椅子上呼吁。  
“我们要集合力量打败蝙蝠侠，或至少要让他在这个关键时期缺席。”黑面具若有所思地提议。  
“下一批货什么时候到？”稻草人问道。  
“三天之后。”企鹅人一步跨上了桌子，对于他的腿长来说是个挑战。“伙计们，我们要快些想出一个办法。”  
急冻人和红头罩拿着手机小声聊天，谜语人瞪视无果之后响亮地清了清嗓子，“二位，有什么高见？”  
“你在问我？”红头罩语气不快地说，“要我说就端着火箭筒去炸了他的车子还有飞机。”  
“然后把我们剩下人都送进监狱？”黑面具顶嘴道，“别以为我不知道你和蝙蝠侠不明不白的关系！”  
“胡扯，你跑得太慢被抓怎么还是我的错！”红头罩拍了下桌子站起来，“你以为我不知道你在哥谭秘密发的东西？狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”  
“你说什么？”黑面具也一拍桌子站了起来，被双面人拦住了，而急冻人拦住了快要掏枪的红头罩，“各位。冷静。”  
“我们的时间不多了，朋友们。”毒藤女微昂着头说，“一个能在三天之内制服蝙蝠侠的计划。”  
剩余的人七嘴八舌地争吵起来，从刺杀到下毒，最后一直沉默的猫女说了一句话，“折磨人的东西，男女为之所困。”  
谜语人站起来大喊，“我知道！是爱情！”  
“你又在放什么狗屁！”企鹅人用伞指着猫女，“蝙蝠侠根本就不是人，谈什么爱情。”  
“你没有看上一次的‘哥谭天窗’吗？”毒藤女拿出手机刷了刷，“那篇特别经典的生死离别。”  
“作者叫图书馆主任，天哪，别告诉我你们都没看过那篇文章。”猫女狡黠地笑着用指尖敲了敲桌子。  
红头罩吓得变了脸色，芭芭拉这个账号他知道，他们俩有时候交流读书心得就用这个账号发读后感，他向后仰躺以缓解自己的紧张。  
在场剩余的男性都是一脸蒙蔽地面面相觑。“二位能告诉我这种事儿和我们今天要谈论的计划有什么关系吗？”  
“哦，那关系可大了。”毒藤女终于放下了手机，“这篇文章给了我一个很好的思路，黑面具也同样给了我一个很好的思路。”她和猫女相视一笑。红头罩的直觉告诉他他现在跑路还来得及。  
“我们来和蝙蝠侠谈条件。”猫女摊手说，“联姻，让红头罩作为我们的代表和蝙蝠侠联姻，就在三天之后。”  
“操你的！”红头罩一个高蹦起来还没迈出脚就被急冻人谜语人和双面人擒抱住按回椅子上，毒藤女用藤蔓把他捆在上面。“你是不是上次和蝙蝠侠一起跳楼的时候撞坏了脑子！”他大喊道。  
“想想看，蝙蝠侠为什么不抓红头罩。万一他就是哥谭骑士的朱砂痣呢，他们经历了生死离别爱恨情仇，在争吵和伤害中看清了自己的内心，最终决定站在正义的两边相守。”猫女深情款款的说，无视了红头罩的骂声。  
“所以我们给他们这个机会，一场绝无仅有的联姻，一次在我们助推下跨越伦理和法律的结合！”毒藤女走到猫女身边，她俩火速交换了一下用户名。“那个蝙蝠侠被爱情蒙蔽了双眼的夜晚，就是我们一举完成我们伟大事业的夜晚。”  
红头罩想要冲两个女恶魔大喊“你们还真的跨越了伦理啊啊啊啊”，他觉得哥谭要完，因为这群口口生生要掌控哥谭的人脑子都被蝙蝠车挤过还让卢瑟踩过。这番感天动地却狗屁不通的演讲居然得到了大家的一致好评，他们用绳子把红头罩绑结实之后，企鹅人给他照了一张照片并把联姻邀请发到了哥谭秘密里。

《红头罩即将与蝙蝠侠联姻？哥谭骑士会赴约还是拒绝对方的深情邀请？》以这个标题为头条的哥谭公报很快销售一空，二刷的报纸则被韦恩集团买下了印制版权。  
不过，#红头罩与蝙蝠侠结婚#还是上了网络热搜并居久不下。

 

TBC  
————————————————————————————————  
突然沙雕。我只想他俩火速结婚（不可能的  
应该没有刀吧，大概没有。


	2. Chapter 2

预警：本章有别人对brujay关系的胡猜和臆想x

 

迪克敲开大门的时候达米安正盘坐在地上磨刀，“布鲁斯老爷还在工作。”阿福挂好迪克的大衣说，“我希望提姆少爷一切安好。”  
“他是不是被机场扣下了……”迪克坐到了沙发上打开手机，芭芭拉给他发了30多条短讯。  
“他被关进机场小黑屋了。”达米安戳了戳手机，迪克收到了一张提姆坐在椅子上皱着眉叼着面包被人指责的照片。“因为蹲厕所时间太长吗？”他收到最小的孩子一个“你傻吗”的表情。  
“他们知道大都会到哥谭的飞机如果出现事故超人会负责营救吧。”迪克耸耸肩，芭芭拉要求他把布鲁斯目前的状况拍照发给她，可是他没有勇气去蝙蝠洞找一个心力憔悴的养父。【B是个情感脆弱的人，Babs】，他发过去。【可是我发现他上网买了润滑剂和——】  
“卧槽！”迪克从沙发上跳了起来，无视了达米安大喊着“你看到什么了我也要看”的背景音一口气冲到了蝙蝠洞。  
蝙蝠洞仍旧很冷清，布鲁斯坐在电脑面前敲敲打打，迪克从楼梯上一跃而下大声说，“不准用冈本牌的避孕套！”椅子上的人震惊地回头看着他，“你上次和塔利亚就用的这个牌子！”  
布鲁斯一时不知道他到底该说杰森是个男人所以不会怀孕，还是说他没有买避孕套。而迪克只感受到了男人的沉默，沉默就是认罪。“你想让小翅膀给你生孩子吗！他还是个孩子！”  
男人慢慢地把椅子转向了屏幕一言未发，认真思考迪克的性教育到底在哪一步出现了问题。大儿子气恼地站到了他身边，接着目瞪口呆地看着显示屏，“你在给哥谭秘密匿名回消息？”  
“蝙蝠侠不会出席。”布鲁斯说道。  
蝙蝠电脑突然发出警报声，两人双双抬头看到大屏幕上被黑入显示的字“蝙蝠侠必须出席！不然我白写那么长的小说了！”这行字快速消失变成了“你不去我就把网上写你和你每一个养子乱搞的小说一周7天一天24小时无间断地发到你和你董事的手机里！”  
迪克擦了擦额头的汗，百分百是芭芭拉发过来的，而且提姆大概还帮她一起处理了IP地址。他低头发了一个消息，【Babs，手里有蝙蝠侠和夜翼的同人吗？】，对方快速回复【你搞定蝙蝠侠我就给你发一个文包。】  
“我觉得你得赴约。”迪克话锋一转一点良心都没有地建议到，“他们想要那批货物，小翅膀就一定也知道交易详情，你只要去接走他不就能知道去哪里打击企鹅人他们吗。双赢懂吗？”对，迪克一直在追乱七八糟的同人，上一次达米安跑到克拉克家拿出氪石威胁他滚布鲁斯远点也是因为他看了一篇超人蝙蝠侠的同人，达米安发现了，结果很惨。  
布鲁斯再次点开了哥谭秘密，那个帖子下面有一个回复，【婚礼要在教堂举行，由红头罩一方出钱并且所有人必须出席，婚后红头罩负责蝙蝠家一日三餐。】  
是提姆。迪克叹了口气，目送布鲁斯起身离开去冲了一个澡，他心疼了对方一秒。  
【你这是相亲还是雇一个奴隶？！】  
【你知道你们是上门提亲的那方吧】  
【你不是蝙蝠侠你是谁】  
【要被负责一日三餐的那位。不同意免谈。】  
等到布鲁斯回到座位的时候，评论已经大战三百回合最后以提姆禁言了对方告终。最后一张图是那边发来的红头罩现状的照片，他的头罩被摘掉了只带着眼罩，有人给他凶神恶煞的脸P上了两行清泪。  
“你要对小翅膀负责。”迪克继续说道，塑料亲情，他更在乎芭芭拉手里的小说，“万一你不同意，红头罩对他们就没有用了。”他比了一个撕票的手势，而布鲁斯用那种蝙蝠侠不高兴的表情看着他。  
“父亲！”达米安站在楼梯上喊道，“我推荐布罗萨尔德婚庆公司，他们负责的餐饮更符合我们口味。”  
至此蝙蝠家全员沦陷，而阿福还提着一套新定制的刚熨烫好的西服和一对价值不菲的袖口走进了蝙蝠洞，“哦，我还准备了面罩。”他有条不紊地说。

 

红头罩做卧底之前从没想到过这种变故，他被绑在椅子上两天了，因为他用了大概7种语言谩骂屋里的人，之后只有在饭点他们才会松开堵着他嘴的布料。  
蝙蝠侠还没来救他，而猫女在eBay上货比三家买润滑剂和避孕套，杰森觉得蝙蝠侠不需要壮阳药，他好心地提醒却得到了女人一个妩媚而色情又带有调笑的眼神。  
“哦你懂的真多。”她阴阳怪气地说，杰森在她下一句“你们做过？”之后气得血压飙升，导致一旁的心电监护仪发出了尖叫。  
“我说了多少次不要刺激他！”企鹅人喊道，“他是我们唯一的筹码！”  
唯一你的狗屎！杰森在心里咒骂道，谜语人走过来第一件事就是堵住了他的嘴。  
“你选好避孕套了吗？”毒藤女问道。“还有你确定不需要迷药？”她若有所指地看了一眼不情愿的红头罩。  
“你们认为蝙蝠侠驯服一个人需要迷药？”  
所有人在沉默之后赞同了猫女的想法，红头罩尽最大能力翻了一个白眼，蝙蝠侠不需要但是他们家剩下所有人——除了阿福——都需要，他会把他的兄弟脑子都打出来，然后删掉芭芭拉和斯蒂芬妮的小说备份。  
“我猜我得给你办一个人身保险。”黑面具幸灾乐祸地靠近红头罩说道，“万一你不幸死在了他床上。”  
红头罩没有理他。他上次真的差点，差点死在布鲁斯床上，原因是他们的电影之夜，他的三个兄弟睡姿奇差最后都压在了他身上，杰森在被憋醒之后伸手想要推开他们，直到布鲁斯一翻身也压了上来。  
杰森在窒息的边缘给了布鲁斯的脸一下响亮的巴掌，总结来说他得救了，但是之后三个周他都在媒体笔下变成了布鲁斯•韦恩的神秘火辣女朋友，在一夜风流之后拒绝了布鲁斯的求爱转而冷酷无情地给了这位大少爷留下了一个鲜红的掌印。  
布鲁斯•满嘴胡话不想早起•韦恩用失恋导致精神萎靡为理由翘了三个周的班，而提姆因为这件事一直怀恨在心，杰森认为这次联姻就是提姆在整他。  
“我推荐冈本的避孕套。”毒藤女说。“听说润滑效果一般。”  
“所以？”猫女挑眉。  
“这样蝙蝠侠就需要更多的时间润滑和做前戏，能给我们挤出更多转运货物的时间。”所有人都为毒藤女的机智鼓起掌来。  
对不要脸的人，决不能低估了其不要脸的程度*。  
红头罩尝试把椅子晃倒撞晕自己。

芭芭拉：所以蝙蝠侠同意了吗？  
今天也是塑料亲情：他用蝙蝠镖发了邀请函了！请用加密通讯给我发我的报酬。  
达米安：布罗萨尔德婚庆公司  
今天也是塑料亲情：这里还是迪克！我的名字到底怎么回事！达米安？  
达米安：关我什么事。  
提姆：说起来你们看哥谭秘密的顶置贴了吗？  
斯蒂芬妮：说起来提姆还没有回到大宅吗？  
芭芭拉：顶置不是联姻贴吗？  
提姆：【图片】  
今天也是塑料亲情：告诉我你这不是在哥谭警局……  
提姆：一言难尽，我正在向戈登警长解释我没有恶意搭乘飞机并危害乘客安全  
今天也是塑料亲情：说起来，小D你怎么突然变成了拥护结婚的人，我以为  
达米安：一笔足够好的交易，不关你的事，格雷森>TT<  
提姆：他拿到了那个游戏一系列的内测邀请和DLC试玩  
达米安：是不是你给我弄出来的，德雷克  
提姆：没错  
芭芭拉：你们！！！  
芭芭拉：快去！！！  
芭芭拉：给我看顶置！！！  
提姆：顺便一说是猫女和毒藤女合写的。哥谭天窗有后续的屏蔽情节  
芭芭拉：我去了！  
斯蒂芬妮：私聊一下，我存了word  
今天也是塑料亲情：woc，这是写的红头罩和蝙蝠侠吧  
今天也是塑料亲情：怎么还有前世今生和替代梗啊  
达米安：为什么你对这种词特别熟悉  
今天也是塑料亲情：错觉  
达米安：。  
提姆：点这里  
芭芭拉：我好了！我又活了！  
今天也是塑料亲情：你到底在追哪一对？你为什么手上有那么多文包？  
芭芭拉：只要是你们男孩子有关的我都看，让我在下一次看你们吵架的时候不会想打碎你们的牙  
芭芭拉：BTW我还有图包  
达米安：德雷克！那是黄图！  
提姆：点这里，未成年不要点  
【管理员已开启全员禁言】  
【提姆被禁止发送图片、超链接以及固定字词】  
蝙蝠侠：是我给你改得名字。@今天也是塑料亲情

 

 

TBC  
———————————————————————————————  
*那句话是《傲慢与偏见》里的。  
为什么一个沙雕我却写了这么多x  
我在思考情节的时候去翻了翻傲慢与偏见，然后我脑补了一把又一把刀（闭嘴


	3. Chapter 3

“他们不是没有尝试过，红头罩把自己伤痕累累的心袒露给蝙蝠侠，从他的生到他的死都充满着对那个男人的爱，‘我请求你解除我的痛苦，答应嫁给我。*’他说，而蝙蝠侠只留给了他一个坚毅的面庞和微微下弯的嘴角。那人扬了披风转身就走，就好像他们之间发生过的一切都是一场误会，一次错误。‘你是我最大的错误。’蝙蝠侠留下了这句话，把红头罩所有的爱和恨都砸了个粉碎。”  
芭芭拉皱眉想了想，她在尝试不把杰森的故事加到这里，导致剧情急转直下。“斯蒂芬妮，在吗？”她敲开了语音，快速补上了一个结尾又顺手给自己的文档加密了一次。  
“在。我刚刚从天窗磕了不少文章，你知道迪克自己写自己的同人吗？”斯蒂芬妮吹了声口哨，又在网页上刷了刷，“你猜他叫什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠的大蓝鸟，专门写蝙蝠侠夜翼和夜翼红头罩的那位。”芭芭拉平淡地说，她抽空看了看哥谭秘密，饶有兴趣地看评论里对蝙蝠侠和红头罩婚礼的议论。“我早就知道他在写了，这不重要，给你发一段你帮我看下。我发现我写布鲁斯和杰森总是HE而蝙蝠侠红头罩总是BE。”  
“大概因为，蝙蝠侠是那个不肯袒露心声的人？”斯蒂芬妮快速地过了一下剧情，“我的天你是不是把红头罩写死了！”  
“我知道有些过分啦，但是要让蝙蝠侠回心转意。”  
“你是不是还打算在婚礼上狙击红头罩。”  
“我想过，真的，蝙蝠侠抱着血流成河的红头罩。但是他是杰森，这让我下不去手。”  
“你刚刚把红头罩AKA杰森写死了。”  
芭芭拉拆开一包零食塞在了口中，“文学创造在于灵感，你我都知道这种事不会轻易发生，但是作品中是人物自己的命运。”她喜欢杰森，在整个家庭进行了好多好多次斗争和和解之后，他们所有人终于都走在了一起。  
“记得提醒我告诉杰森你把他写死了。”  
“我给你什么能让你收回这句话。”  
“一篇PWP。”  
“成交。”

今天是约定那天的下午，见面地点仍旧定在了地下交易所，布鲁斯一直把自己关在蝙蝠洞里看着电脑发呆。他截获了芭芭拉的电子稿，或者说他早就扒出了所有人的网络账号并且近期找迪克进行了一次深刻严肃的谈心。作为结果，他得到了对方给他推荐的一盒避孕套。  
芭芭拉的结局很简单，又一次谈崩，红头罩去了一趟外星进行任务，他死在了那里。而布鲁斯因为这个简单的几句话而惊慌，这个家庭的成员一直走在死亡的边缘，而死亡这个词给他们带来过无法愈合的创伤。  
“幸福一经拒绝，就不值得我们再加重视*。蝙蝠侠无法收回他的拒绝，红头罩也没法再回到之前，他们最终错开了，在生与死的隔阂下。”  
布鲁斯给芭芭拉的文章点了一个赞，用自己刚刚建的账号，同时也给迪克的文章点了几个赞。突然两则短讯跳了出来，“给小翅膀一个抱抱，就算是Hard难度的游戏也会立刻通关。”  
“或者亲亲他的额头，你知道他爱你。”大概是芭芭拉。  
杰森有一次踹开了布鲁斯的卧室门大声地向他表白，“我一直在跟自己斗争，可是失败了，今后或许仍然会失败，我再也无法控制自己的感情了。请你务必允许我告诉你，我对你的仰慕和爱恋是多么的狂热。”  
布鲁斯保持了冷静，他认出了这是《傲慢与偏见》的原句，而阴影中的杰森仍旧肉眼可见的红了脸。他们两人沉默了一会之后，杰森又说，“你愿意嫁给我吗！”  
“可以，如果你能让克拉克收回他的婚礼誓言。”紧接着他就听到了达米安的吼声，“别拦着我格雷森！我要去砍了超人！”  
“我开玩笑的。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“真心话大冒险？”他猜测着问道。  
杰森紧绷着脸机械地点了点头，“我……我去拦着恶魔崽子。”他有些僵硬地出去关上了门。  
哦。布鲁斯在心里感叹道，杰森是认真的。他从对方眼里看到了真相，而他一时对此无法反应。  
蝙蝠侠无法适应这样的爱慕，而布鲁斯•韦恩在这里没有话语权。  
他抽空看了所有蝙蝠侠和红头罩一起战斗时的录像，发现受伤的杰森总是下意识想要蹭在他身边，又在蝙蝠侠注意到之前慌忙拉开距离。  
杰森曾经从外太空赶回家为了照顾发烧的布鲁斯，在大家被媒体包围地水泄不通的时候卧底进来解围，他偷偷摸摸匿名寄给了布鲁斯很多的礼物，他在一次受伤烧到昏迷的时候趴在布鲁斯胸前喊他的名字。  
反正有什么改变了。  
在这次联姻闹剧之前，早到黑面具刚刚发布了他的那篇呕心沥血的《论红头罩和蝙蝠侠的前世今生》，布鲁斯更改了自己的IP地址，在评论里支持了黑面具的言论，然后用管理员身份把那篇文章顶置了一周。  
他伪造了一个芭芭拉的小号，发了一篇蝙桶tag的生死离别，然后以官方的名义推送给了猫女和毒藤女。  
最后，他再三确定小丑被牢牢地关在阿卡姆精神病院后，在那个夜晚跑出去打破了企鹅人的头。  
万事俱备。  
没错，事情发生之后哥谭秘密上的顶置文章也是他写的。他给克拉克看过了并且寻求了一下这位专业人士的意见。  
氪星人不是很懂地球人的脑回路，氪星人意识到地球人原来可以和养子结婚。

芭芭拉：决胜的时间要来临了！  
达米安：如果还定在交易所是不是就没有晚餐吃了  
提姆：你知道我们并不能跟着B去对吧  
迪克：阿福说我们可以在家里帮布鲁斯铺铺床什么的  
迪克：谢天谢地终于显示的是我的名字了！  
达米安：我要屏蔽你格雷森，不要再提醒我父亲要和陶德上床了！  
斯蒂芬妮：我在回去的路上了，需要顺路接你吗？@提姆  
芭芭拉：@迪克 说起来我在天窗找到了同好，需要分享吗  
提姆：不用了，我让戈登警长送我回去  
达米安：所以警局终于肯放过你了，蹲厕所的德雷克  
迪克：请分享！说起来我杂食向没有关系吧  
芭芭拉：没关系。反正我吃蝙蝠家排列组合。顺便说一下，上次哥谭秘密那个顶置文章的作者我也勾搭到了  
迪克：那篇替身梗的吗！  
达米安：你到底偷偷看过多少我父亲相关的小说！  
迪克：没多少。至少没有关于你的  
达米安：出门决斗！  
斯蒂芬妮：https://www.GothamSecret.bat/video/219816 看下这个视频！  
迪克：小翅膀已经开始胡言乱语了，你们确定这没问题吗  
芭芭拉：毒藤花粉？  
提姆：大概。B目前没有反应不是吗，那就是安全  
达米安：哈哈哈哈哈哈我要收藏了，之后发给陶德看  
芭芭拉：所以我觉得  
迪克：？  
芭芭拉：他们俩这个床单滚定了。你们看下25秒的角落，有避孕套和润滑剂还有——  
系统提醒：达米安已退出群聊  
迪克：小D还是未成年人  
提姆：显微镜看视频，赞了。我也是未成年，我接受良好  
斯蒂芬妮：你们确定达米安没事吗  
芭芭拉：会没事的。这个夜晚之后。

 

“我从来不敢和你说这些，你不肯听而我害怕你失望。但是我从来没有恨过你，我回来就是为了你，你是我最在乎的人，是那个把我拖出泥潭的人。我想念曾经的时光，所有被夺去的时光。我爱你，要是爱你爱得再少些，我想对你说的话就可以多说些*，可是那不会发生。”红头罩被毒藤女用花粉糊了一脸，黑面具进行了录像。  
他的话巧妙地避开了所有哥谭众人不该知道的事实。  
“你给他用了什么？”猫女一边回复一位同好一边问道。  
“混合花粉。”毒藤女妩媚地笑起来，“你知道我现在是什么感觉吗？”  
猫女抬头看着她，感受到了同样的热切。  
“我吃得CP是真的。”她俩同时开口。

 

TBC  
——————————————————————————-  
婚是必须要结的，刀是一定要捅的，床是肯定要——不是，莫得，莫得床x  
没错，从头到尾，都是布鲁斯搞得事，之前所有蝙桶都是他写的x  
芭芭拉勾搭的同好，一个是赛琳娜，一个是布鲁斯（Batman is Watching）  
以及带*都是傲慢与偏见的原句或者轻微改编。


	4. Chapter 4

最后夜翼他们还是跟去了，在码头抓获了以企鹅人打头的所有人之后，蝙蝠侠独身前往了交易所。夜翼给他安了一个窃听器，他因为对方一直没有发现而炫耀了一番。  
“你们晚了。”稻草人说，“午夜十二点整，蝙蝠侠错过了。”他大笑起来，“毒素已经被注入了，你们猜红头罩会看到什么？”  
夜翼一拳打碎了他的牙，“等到警察来之后我们就向交易所移动，一旦出现状况就去帮忙。”红罗宾则在一旁打开了窃听器，彼时只有风声。  
凌晨一点。蝙蝠侠确定现场没有陷阱之后才继续前进，谜语人贴心地给他在墙上画了荧光箭头，接着他闻到了一阵熟悉的味道，他冲进了交易所大厅的大门。他闻到了恐惧。  
杰森被蒙眼绑在椅子上，脚铐手铐还有麻绳，挂在一旁铁架的点滴袋已经清空，蝙蝠侠冲上去之前还是选择观察了一下环境，然后他拔下了插在手腕处的针管。是稻草人的毒素。  
“红罗宾。”他打开了通讯，“切断我所在区域所有的监控设置。”  
“收到。”他摘下了面罩。  
布鲁斯抬手解开了蒙眼布，他不确定对方能看到什么，杰森紧闭着眼，他在花粉和毒素的双重作用下意识有些断片，然后他闻到了泥土和皮革的味道。“走开，老头子。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“睁开眼，我能帮你。”布鲁斯没有解开那些束缚着对方的器具，他把枪从杰森的后腰和腿侧收走扔到一边。“睁眼！”  
布鲁斯的声音混杂着耳鸣混淆着杰森的思绪，他上一秒还在大宅吃着阿福为他做得小牛排，下一秒他就躺在阿卡姆精神病院里，被用皮革绑在手术台上，护士拿着针筒向他走来。有人在叫他的名字，再次睁眼的时候他站在屋顶，胳膊被折断，蝙蝠侠抓着他的头发把他按在地上，警察给他拷上手铐，直到他被扔进警车，蝙蝠侠都没有回过头。  
“杰森！”他睁开了眼，布鲁斯有些焦急地看着他，然后那双蓝眼睛燃起了火焰，他的手指犹如钩爪，杰森向后退了一步，那人欺身向前伸手插进了他的腹腔，他痛得弓起了背部。在那所有的疼痛和火焰之下，他看到了蝙蝠侠，用那一成不变的对他感到失望的表情。  
“滚开！”他大喊，瞳孔在和布鲁斯对上视线之后紧缩，他的手腕在手铐和麻绳的捆绑下不断挣动，在每一次布鲁斯试图触碰他的时候嘶吼出声。小丑举起撬棍，落下来的时候他却看到蝙蝠侠狞笑着用撬棍击碎他的骨骼。  
“操你的滚开啊！”杰森躲避着布鲁斯的存在，他晃动着椅子企图离开，手腕在摩擦下破皮出血。他已经回到家了，上一次，还有上上次，迪克在布鲁斯生日的时候把蛋糕糊在了蝙蝠侠脸上并得到了一整晚的禁闭，他和阿福在厨房准备夜宵，提姆进门打着哈欠拐走了他的咖啡杯，而达米安用不屑的表情“请求”他帮忙通关游戏，芭芭拉和斯蒂芬妮则和他分享了一个小小的下午茶。  
他已经回去了。  
“假的。”有人在他耳边狂笑，“都是假的。”  
布鲁斯发现杰森眼神飘忽且易惊易怒的时候，他大步上前无视了对方的尖叫双手捧着他的脸，“杰森！把注意力放在我的声音上！”他的男孩终于把眼神聚焦了，“你现在在经历的都是假的！回到现实来，回到我这里来！”  
情况并没有变好，一旦布鲁斯松开手对方就会陷入短暂的痉挛。“解药！”他冲着通讯大喊道，到达杰森耳中的声音被恐惧屏蔽了，布鲁斯扒着他的下眼睑，看着对方瞳孔上翻经历着一次闪回。  
解药、疼痛和强度刺激可以缓解这种情况，而布鲁斯毫不意外杰森正在经历的比他能给予的疼痛多得多，解药在路上。刺激……  
他在深海里窒息，有人在他脖子上带了项圈拴上巨石，空气被挤出了肺部，胸腔被水压碾得生疼。他在死亡。  
这时候他看见光，它折断了他的项圈，渡给了他空气，水压消失了。  
杰森睁开眼，布鲁斯微睁着眼亲吻他，然后在看见杰森回过神之后加深了这个吻，直到对方在窒息中呻吟出声。  
接下来是漫长而尴尬的沉默，布鲁斯快速解开了镣铐，用蝙蝠镖割断了绳索。他在万能腰带一个隐蔽的地方放了戒指，等到正确的合适的时候，他或许会单膝下跪问出那句话。  
“这是个意外。”杰森有点紧张地开口，他把被勒出血的手腕随意地在身上抹了抹并拒绝了布鲁斯伸出的手，“哥谭的罪犯大多都是疯子，谁知道今天他们突发奇想做什么。”布鲁斯仍旧保持着单跪在地割断绳索的动作，他收回了手没有说话，他应该说点什么，关于这是他们两人都想要的。  
可是蝙蝠侠保持了沉默。他的内心涌动着一切关于失去、伤害和渴望，可他的表情没有一点松动。  
“这不是……”杰森抬手在他们两人之间指了指，“这不是你要给我的。”他最后总结道，像是终于下定决心看着对方。这是他想要的，却不是蝙蝠侠能够给予的，谁能和哥谭抢得过一个骑士呢。  
布鲁斯站起身，他的手指在腰带留恋了一秒，然后抬手带上了面罩。“好。你现在能走路吗？”杰森缓缓地站起来，看起来有些心烦意乱，“没问题。”他说。  
最终没人再提过这次闹剧，孩子们像鸟兽般散开，直到阿尔忒弥斯带来了噩耗，而杰森的遗嘱只有一条，要求火化。  
END   
“Babs？”迪克在她身后惊叫，芭芭拉皱着眉回过头，她要被嘲笑至少三个月因为她没能听到马戏小子的脚步声。“你在写什——这怎么和我知道的结局不一样！”  
“文学创作，迪克，悲剧总比大团圆深入人心。”芭芭拉转回身又敲了几个字就发到了哥谭天窗。“况且让别人知道真相干什么？卧底任务不是结束了吗？”  
“可是哥谭秘密头条全都是蝙蝠侠的盛大婚礼啊！”  
“红头罩用火箭炮炸塌了交易所还把蝙蝠侠打破了鼻子就算是盛大婚礼？”  
“吃瓜人士说是礼炮。”  
“……”  
他们面对面沉默了一会儿，房间门突然向内打开，提姆抱着电脑坐在了书桌旁的地上，他指了指迪克裤子口袋里的手机。  
【提姆：他在监听。】  
迪克慌忙捂住了嘴，门再一次开启，达米安抱着游戏机走了进来，选了一个离提姆最远的地方坐下。  
【系统提示：达米安加入群聊】  
【达米安：我刚才路过了父亲的房间。】  
【迪克：什么都没发生，小D】  
【达米安：我不是小孩儿了！我知道他们在干什么！】他看起来要把手机扔到迪克脸上，思考了一下又皱着眉收手。  
【芭芭拉：所以我还是想问，他还好吗？】  
【迪克：你是问他心理状况还是身体状况。小翅膀的头槌疼得不是一点半点。心理的话我觉得现在十分健康。】  
【提姆：我听阿福说鼻子缝了七针】迪克捂着嘴笑到弯腰抽搐。  
门开了一条缝，斯蒂芬妮探头看了看也走了进来，坐在了芭芭拉的桌子上。  
【斯蒂芬妮：我刚才路过了他的房间】  
芭芭拉用眼神表达了想要八卦的心，而达米安关上了手机屏幕。  
【斯蒂芬妮：你们确定他们没有在打架？我在门口都看到了碎玻璃渣，还有碰撞的声音】  
提姆很快敲起了键盘，在迪克有机会探头看到之前盖上了电脑。  
【提姆：他们很好】  
迪克露出了一个老大哥欣慰的笑容。  
【迪克：我为他感到骄傲，我说布鲁斯】  
【芭芭拉：谁都知道他是个行动派，我只是没想到他控制欲这么强】  
【迪克：他不是一直都是这样吗】  
【斯蒂芬妮：我还是觉得那个捧脸杀十分令人激动】  
【芭芭拉：我觉得杰森被亲晕了才会答应的】  
【提姆：其实大红在接吻的时候就偷了B的戒指】  
他们四个纷纷把眼神从手机屏幕上拔了下来震惊地看着提姆，诡异的场景逼得达米安重新打开了手机，看完消息之后又安静地关上了。  
【迪克：所以是谁求得婚？】  
【提姆：布鲁斯。然后大红来了一记头槌，问他是不是脑子进水】  
他们若有所思地点了点头，达米安把手机扣在了地上。  
【提姆：然后布鲁斯又亲了他还把戒指偷回来给大红戴上了】  
芭芭拉摆了一个“哇噢”的口型。  
他们就这样坐在屋里刷刷动态聊聊天，达米安最后还是看了聊天记录。  
【系统提示：达米安已退出群聊】  
又过了一段时间，该是睡觉的时候了，迪克从地上爬起来的时候门再次打开了，这回所有人都惊恐地抬头看着门口。  
布鲁斯推开了门，走廊的光线照亮了屋子。迪克逆着光看到了布鲁斯脸上的瘀青，对方还跛着脚。  
“你们不会真的在打架吧。”芭芭拉问道。  
布鲁斯愣了一下，他看起来一开始要说些什么，芭芭拉问话后他哽住了，在孩子们越来越诡异的目光中，他轻咳了一声，“该睡觉了。”  
“你的嗓子都是哑的！”迪克指责道，他用那种护崽的眼神瞪着他直到离开房间。  
“你找到床底下我放得避孕套了吗？”芭芭拉撑着下巴看他。  
“还有些，小玩意。我逛用品店的时候好尴尬。”斯蒂芬妮补充道，她没离开，今晚她要和芭芭拉住在一起。  
提姆把电脑递给了布鲁斯打了个哈欠出门了，里面有……所有不该有的录像，他还是想方设法破解了布鲁斯的监控密码。  
达米安一句话都没说就出门了，看起来受到了打击又像是准备去胖揍谁。   
布鲁斯缓慢而艰巨了消化了他孩子们的话语，最后僵硬地冲屋内的两位姑娘点了点头带上了门。  
“他们做过了。”芭芭拉坚定地说。  
“很激烈地做过了。”斯蒂芬妮赞同道。  
于是他们开了一个粉丝群。

杰森很安稳地睡到了第二天中午，他醒来的时候从床上摸出了手机，头条是“蝙蝠侠和红头罩的良宵一夜”，他险些捏碎了手机。  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊转身抱住了杰森的腰。  
午饭的时候他另一边脸也青了，不过没关系，杰森的左眼也肿了。  
至于红头罩，他成为了哥谭反派里最光鲜的那位，他是所有人的卧底，只要给钱就可以帮忙引开蝙蝠侠。后来大家觉得不行，因为每一次都会被红头罩打破头。  
总而言之，蝙蝠侠和红头罩联姻了。  
没有婚礼，毕竟一方家属把另一方的“家属”都送进了精神病院和监狱。

 

END  
——————————————————————————  
这篇我卡了很久，说实话开始我压根就没想要真的结婚那天怎么办。  
然后我稍微借鉴了一点，近期经验。我认为两方都是害怕受到伤害的，而且都是用争吵掩盖关心的，所以如果走向是芭姐的结局，那锅也要一人背一半。我还是想给一个真正在一起的结局，因为我最近很快乐，我想看他们在一起。  
在他的帮助下，有意或无意的，我终于把这个憋出来了……没有番外车，大家自己脑补吧hhhh  
（自己体会，我他妈天天表白怕你飘。）


End file.
